


The Mark

by Thecrasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek still remembered the day his life changed forever, the day he received his Mark, the day he knew the name of his soul mate, the person made for him. He quickly became disillusione when he saw the name on his wrist. Who the hell was Stiles Stilinski ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! English is not my mother tongue so I'd like to thank WatermelonExplosion on Fanfiction.net for the beta work!
> 
> I wrote this for a facebook contest. We had to write a sterek OS, with love and humour, and 500 wrds max.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

Derek still remembered the day his life changed forever, the day he received his Mark. It was a big step in a werewolf's life; he stopped being a cub and became an adult. More importantly, it was the day he knew the name of his soul mate, the person made for him. Sure, it was painful. A name carving itself in the inside of his wrist wasn't unnoticed. But it was for a good cause.

He remembered when he hoped his soul mate was Kate. Kate, with her blonde hair, her soft skin and her sharp mind. They had a lot of fun together. He had overcome the pain with a smile on his lips, so sure of himself.

He quickly became disillusioned.

Stiles Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski.

Was it really a name? Or just a scribble? He wasn't even sure of how to pronounce it. He knew of no wolf unable to read the name of his soul mate! Anyway, it wasn't Kate. In a way, it was fortunate. The crazy girl was a psychopath who burned his house when he broke up with her the next day. A miracle there was no one inside!

So he had left Beacon Hills for a few years and had settled in Europe to pursue studies in art history. He came back five years later for the wedding of his big sister Laura with the local vet and her soul mate, Alan Deaton.

He hadn't a lot of memories of this night, the drinks having being mixed with diluted Wolfgang so the alcohol had an effect on werewolves. He had woken up the next morning - well… afternoon- in a drunk tank, wearing his sister's wedding dress, the new sheriff behind the grill. Sheriff Stilinski.

He had felt his heart stop. Stilinski… His soul mate! What a great introduction!

He'd been only half relieved when he heard the sheriff's name was John. That meant the man was probably his future father-in-law, and it was not a great first impression. When he'd been released from the police station, he literally bumped into the sheriff's son and incidentally, the man destined to share his life. A tall and lanky kid with Scorff hair who stumbled over his own feet.

But with beautiful smiling eyes. A smile so bright it outshined the sun. A remarkable spirit, a keen intelligence. A completely bubblegum humor Derek learned to like when he saw the young man again, and again, and again.

A big slap on his back brought him out of his thoughts.

"Dude! Tonight's our ten years, what do we do? I suggest a wedding; the dress looks good on you!"

Derek smiled, softly touching the Mark on his wrist. He'd trade Stiles for nothing.


End file.
